Fantasia ou Amor
by Nahh Potter
Summary: Gina Weasley era uma mulher doce e um pouco ingénua. Com vinte e sete anos, o seu sucesso com os homens era algo bastante raro… Até Harry Potter aparecer e acabar com a sua pouca experiencia com o sexo oposto.


Fantasia

Fantasia

**Sinopse: **Gina Weasley era uma mulher doce e um pouco ingénua. Com vinte e sete anos, o seu sucesso com os homens era algo bastante raro… Até Harry Potter aparecer e virar a sua vida do avesso. Claro que ele tinha uma faceta italiana que ela simplesmente adorava e estava prestes a por fim à sua limitada experiência com o sexo oposto

**Capitulo 1**

Gina estava sentada à frente do seu cavalete com um pincel na mão mas com a sua cabeça bem distante. Foi interrompida pelo seu irmão que entrara fugazmente pela porta assustando-a.

- Gina! Eu não encontro o meu smoking favorito. Por acaso não sabes onde está? Procurei-o por todo o lado e nada.

Gina ruborizou, tinha-se esquecido completamente de ir buscar o fato do irmão.

- Eu.. Eh, levei-o para a lavandaria há duas semanas sabes? Por causa daquela mancha de vinho do casamento da Lucy.

- E?

- E nunca mais me lembrei de o ir buscar! – Respondeu a ruiva.

Ron nada disse. Olhou-a severamente e abanando a cabeça de decepção, virou-se e voltou a sair da sala.

Gina levantou-se rapidamente fazendo com que a paleta caísse do seu colo para o chão. Mas ignorou isso e seus pés conduziram na a fazer o mesmo caminho que o seu irmão.

- Lamento imenso Ron. – Desculpou-se quando o alcançou. – Não voltara a acontecer, prometo.

- Da ultima vez também disseste isso Gina! – Respondeu lhe rudemente – Este ultimo mês foi um desastre atrás do outro. Só Deus sabe porque raios te deixei a cuidar desta casa. Não sei como pude deixar que me convencesses. Talvez por pensar que já tinhas alguma responsabilidade.

- Oh Ron, eu sou bastante responsável. Posso ser um bocadinho desastrada mas sou bastante responsável. Ok que nunca tinha feito tratado das tarefas domésticas mas acho que não ir buscar o teu fato à lavandaria seja o fim do mundo. Eu realmente pensei que tinhas mudado Ron, sabes, depois do acidente e tudo mais. Mas agora vejo que continuas a ser o mesmo tirano insensível que eras antes.

Depois da sua explosão, seu irmão riu-se ou melhor, Ron gargalhou na cara dela.

Quando ele se ria, toda aquela armadura de homem durão desfazia-se e não havia mulher nenhuma que rendesse aos seus encantos. Estava com 37 anos e tinha uma boa figura. Era alto e tinha ombros largos. Tinha um ginásio no andar debaixo onde não houvesse um único dia que não o usava. Tinha o cabelo ruivo, como o dela, até quase aos ombros dando-lhe um ar sensual. E tinha uns lindos olhos azuis que enfeitiçavam as mulheres.

Recentemente Ron voltara a sair com uma divorciada que já fora sua namorada a algum tempo atrás, Lilá Brown, um pouco mais velha que ela e uma figura espantosa. Num entanto Gina nunca a suportara. Era mais do que obvio que ela planejava ser a próxima senhora Weasley e se por acaso esse facto chegasse a acontecer, ela sairia de Monbelle.

Embora não soubesse muito bem para onde iria, porque ela só receberia o seu dinheiro quando se casasse, facto esse que estava difícil de se concretizar. Não que ela estivesse desesperada. Ela só tinha 27 anos. Mas Ron controlava a sua herança e esta só a recebia após o ocorrido casamento. Recebia uma pequena pensão mensal que dava para os seus gastos e ainda tinha recebido as jóias de Hermione, que foram dadas por Lucy, filha de Ron e Hermione. Mas Gina não tinha coragem de mexer nelas mesmo depois da sobrinha ter dito que ela podia fazer o que quisesse com as jóias. Mas elas continuavam fechadas no cofre do seu quarto.

- Sabia que tinhas algum temperamento escondido em ti maninha – Brincou Ron – És uma Weasley afinal de contas. Talvez seja por causa do meu bom feitio que ainda não me tenha dado um ataque de histerismo por a nossa ex governanta nos ter trocado porque caçou um famoso desportista mundial com quem se casou. Então a única coisa que me falta descobrir é que tu tiveste uma aventura com o jardineiro ou com o motorista.

- Nós não temos motorista! – Exclamou a ruiva – Embora não fosse má ideia ter um. Assim poupavas ficar em casa de mulheres quando estas terrivelmente bêbedo e eu teria alguém que me levasse a fazer todas as tarefas.

O coração de Gina acelerou ao pensar nisso. Uma das fantasias que tivera nestes últimos anos. Uma jovem e bonita herdeira contratava um jovem motorista italiano e depois apaixonava-se por ele. Ela não sabia porque mas havia qualquer coisa nos italianos que ela achava sinceramente que eles eram pessoas bastante sensuais.

Claro que nessas suas fantasias nunca havia nada de sexy ou sórdido. Pois ela era virgem e totalmente tímida em relação ao sexo oposto. Gina apenas imaginava beijar e abraçar mas mais que isso não. Não que ela não fosse estúpida por não saber o que acontecia. Simplesmente porque tinha vergonha. Seria por pensar que provavelmente ela iria ficar solteira para o resto da vida e tornar-se numa daquelas malucas com cinquenta gatos?

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – Exclamou Ron furioso – Muitos motoristas são sedutores. É obvio que nunca te iria deixar perto de um desses. Eles tão sempre à espera que uma ingénua jovem apareça e conquistam-nas fazendo elas acreditarem nas suas palavras.

- Como se algum jovem atraente fosse olhar para mim. Eu não sou a Eve Granger.

Gina podia ter mordido a língua antes de ter pronunciado esse nome totalmente odioso para o seu irmão. Os olhos de Ron cerraram-se e fechou as mãos num impulso de se controlar. Gina sempre desconfiara de algo, desde aquela noite do baile há dois meses, onde tentaram rouba-los e Ron não parava de falar da ex cunhada com uma certa admiração.

- Alguém como a Eve pode muito bem cuidar de si própria. Já tu minha querida mana, és ingénua e uma presa fácil para esses jovens que andam ai a querer encontrar uma ingénua e rica rapariga a quem há-de ficar com o dinheiro. Nada de motoristas aqui ok? Fim da conversa.

- Nem me passaria pela cabeça.

- Desculpa mana, eu sei que às vezes sou muito duro para ti. Não é de propósito. Perdoas-me? Tu sabes bem que eu desejo sempre o melhor para ti.

- Sim. – Murmurou

- Bem agora eu tenho de ir. Tenho de estar na casa da Lilá às oito. Não te precisas preocupar com o pequeno-almoço de amanha porque vou passar a noite na casa dela ok?

- É claro Ron, eu já sou uma mulher adulta – Respondeu aborrecida – Porque não haveria de ficar bem?

O jeito como ele sorriu deu a entender que ela podia ser adulta em idade mas não em experiência.

- Nesse caso, vou-me embora. Esta tudo trancado no andar debaixo. Já verifiquei duas vezes. Até amanha à noite Gina.

- Boa noite Ron – Despediu-se – Diverte-te.

- Fá-lo-ei.

Gina fez uma careta apôs o irmão virar o corredor «de certeza que o fará» pensou, furiosa. Será que ela estava destinada a ser a única na família que iria acabar solteira. Seu irmão tinha Lilá, seu ex governanta fugira com um desportista famoso qualquer, Lucy casou-se com o namorado multimilionário que era absolutamente lindo e Jack parecia estar a esconder a sua verdadeira personalidade da sua adorável e inocente esposa.

A irritação de Gina manteve-se até Ron desaparecer pelas escadas. Era assustadora a ideia de passar sozinha a noite naquela casa enorme. A ideia deixou a bastante nervosa e então confirmou o que o seu irmão pensava dela. Ela era uma menina no corpo de uma mulher.

Ao ouvir a porta a fechar-se teve a confirmação que realmente estava sozinha e um calafrio percorreu-lhe as costas. Irritou-se por se sentir tão fraca. Ela estava à espera do que? Que algum violador louco entrasse pela janela? Provavelmente quando a visse fugiria assustado.

Escapou uma gargalhada sarcástica e virando-se voltou ao seu estúdio onde apanhou a paleta do chão e deixou-a em cima da mesa. Cruzou os braços e observou a tela onde estivera a pintar. Mas não encontrou nenhuma satisfação e decidiu nas acaba-la. Algo não estava bem. Possivelmente as cores ou as sombras, ela não sabia.

A insatisfação aumentou fazendo-a tirar a tela do cavalete a coloca-la em cima de um monte de outras telas inacabadas.

Deixou-se cair no velho sofá batendo nas almofadas com frustração. «Será que não posso ter sucesso em nada?» pensou.

O seu pensamento foi interrompido por o som de uma porta a fechar-se nalgum lado. Os seus olhos azuis esbugalharam-se e o seu coração acelerara. Será que Ron voltara? Estaria alguma janela aberta? Será que iria ser assassinada no seu quarto?

- Tia Ginger! – Gritou uma voz feminina – Onde estas? Sou eu a Lucy.

O sangue voltou ao seu rosto antes da sua sobrinha aparecer à porta do seu estúdio.

- Ah estas aqui! – Sorriu – A televisão não esta ligada, sabes?

Gina levantou-se com um suspiro cansado. Às vezes Lucy tinha aquele efeito nela. A jovem tinha tanta energia que a fazia sentir uma velha embora não tivesse assim muita diferença de idade, pois Lucy tinha apenas vinte anos.

- Estava apenas a descansar. – Falou Gina.

- Não te sentes bem? – Perguntou a morena.

- Estou bem sim. Mas poderia estar melhor se o teu pai fosse mais fácil de agradar.

- Percebo bem o que queres dizer tia. Sinto pena de ti. Precisas urgentemente de um marido que te faça sair daqui.

Gina riu. Encontrar um marido?

- Acho que o Mike não gostaria de pensar que te casaste com ele para saíres de casa.

- Acho que ele não pensa isso. Pelo menos espero bem que não. – Respondeu Lucy acariciando a barriga ligeiramente arredondada. – Casei-me com ele por outras razoes.

Gina fez tudo o que pode para ignorar aquela pontada que sentiu no seu coração. Dor e inveja. Por seus ela era alguma maluca que sentia ciúmes da própria sobrinha por ela ter uma vida amorosa com um homem perfeito e ela não arranjar ninguém?

- Vem cá tia Ginger! – Continuou Lucy – Fala comigo. Enquanto eu vou à procura se alguma da roupa que aqui deixei servirá a uma grávida.

Caminharam pelo corredor até ao quarto de Lucy, onde Gina se sentou na cama enquanto a sobrinha revirava as gavetas e os armários.

- Como te estas a sair com a casa? – Perguntou a morena – Esta tudo a correr bem?

- Vai-se andado. Embora eu tenha a certeza que o teu pai não esta de acordo. Ainda não sei cozinhar nada de muito complicado, por isso ainda temos uma cozinheira que vem todas as noites. Mas todas as manhas faço o pequeno-almoço e trato de todas as tarefas domésticas. E às segundas e sextas vem uma mulher engomar e limpar algumas coisas.

- Sim senhora, tia. Estou impressionada. Afinal tu nunca tinhas feito tarefas domesticas não é? Não que eu seja muito melhor que tu. Por amor de deus. Só eu sei o quanto me custa a pôr agua a ferver.

- Que exagerada Lucy! És uma rapariga inteligente. O teu pai esta bastante orgulhoso de ti e por tudo o que fizeste pela Wmore's. Não se cansa de dizer que nasceste para o marketing.

- O meu pai disse isso? A sério? Então devo ser mesmo boa, não é?

- Há muitos significados para a palavra «boa» …

- As coisas que tu dizes … - Replicou Lucy – Diz-me o que é que o meu querido pai te fez para incomodar, além de se meter em tudo o que tu fazes ou deixas de fazer?

- Para começar tem uma aventura. Com a Lilá.

- Não podes culpa-lo tia. Ele é um homem novo e alias porque não gostas dela?

- Porque a acho uma snobe.

- Mas ele também é! – Indicou Lucy rindo-se.

- Sim mas não é o mesmo tipo de snobe. Ele tem a sua classe.. e os seus.. padrões.

- Meu Deus. Tenho mesmo de conhecer essa tal de Lilá. Alias, tenho a oportunidade perfeita para o fazer. Mike e eu queremos fazer uma festa de aniversário para o meu pai. Não te esqueceste pois não? É já para a semana que vem.

- Meu deus! Tinha me esquecido. – Exclamou Gina. – Esqueço-me sempre de tudo. Primeiro foi o papel higiénico na semana passada, depois não entreguei uma mensagem importante ao Ron e por ultimo não fui buscar o seu fato preferido à lavandaria. E como se não bastasse. Ontem fui às compras e esqueci-me completamente do jardineiro. Como é óbvio ele não conseguiu entrar e perdeu imenso tempo à espera para nada. Telefonou mais tarde e foi tão grosseiro que eu disse para ele nunca mais voltar. Claro que nem sequer contei ao Ron. Não me atrevi a faze-lo. Realmente não é de estranhar que ele pense que eu sou um desastre.

- Oh tia! Tolices! – Exclamou Lucy. – Não és nada um desastre. Todos se esquecem de coisas, sobretudo quando tem um novo trabalho. O que precisas, tia Ginger, é ter mais confiança em ti própria.

Mais confiança em si própria? Gina suspirou. Quando é que ela tivera confiança? Alguma vez olhara para o seu futuro com segurança e optimismo? Alguma vez não seguira o caminho mais fácil?

Não se lembrava.

Porque seria assim? Em pequena fora uma menina bonita com uns olhos azuis enormes, uns caracóis ruivos e bastante inteligente. Com três anos já sabia ler. As pessoas comentavam que isso era absolutamente brilhante. Até aprendera a nadar ao mesmo tempo que começava a andar. Mas agora era raro o dia em que não tropeçava em algo. Quanto ao nadar. O seu corpo não via um fato de banho à imenso tempo.

Não devia ter permitido transformar-se numa mulher tímida, gordinha e insípida que era actualmente. O que correra mal?

- A razão pela qual pensas que és um desastre – Continuou Lucy. – É porque a minha adorável mãe to dizia varias vezes, tal como fazia comigo. Mas a diferença é que te afectou mais a ti do que a mim. Como tu eras mais dócil, os seus comentários afectaram-te demasiado. Quanto ao pai.. tu sabes que ele ladra mas não morde. Ignora. Olha, tenho de procurar um saco de plástico para por a roupa. Não demoro.

Assim que Lucy saiu do quarto, Gina sentiu um alívio no seu peito por ter alguns segundos para ela. Aquela rapariga era um remoinho. Mas muito inteligente e segura de si própria. Coisa que Gina invejava. Ela ate se admirava como Lucy sabia cuidar de si mesma. Apesar de ter feito algumas travessuras enquanto adolescente nunca tivera o temperamento para ser rebelde.

Suspirou ao pensar nas circunstâncias que infelizmente a tinham deixado com cinco anos na mão dos seus tios e de seu irmão. Seus pais morreram num acidente. Foi numa altura complicada porque a empresa atravessava uma crise económica e seu tio John teve de trabalhar quase 24h por dia mas três anos depois de ter recuperado a empresa familiar morreu de cancro. Gina já tinha 8 anos e descobrira que o seu irmão ia-se casar com Hermione Granger.

Dizia-se que Ron queria a união das Opalas Granger com as Jóias Wmore's, assim salvando a empresa familiar mas o plano correra mal. Steven Granger deixara tudo À sua segunda esposa, Maria que odiava profundamente Hermione então decidiu deixar tudo aos seus filhos Eve e Nathan.

Por sorte para a fortuna familiar, a empresa Wmore salvara-se antes de Eve se encarregar da empresa e voltar a trazer a inimizade. Não importava que Hermione não contribuísse com nada à excepção da sua doce pessoa.

Gina sorriu ao pensar na descrição de Hermione. Só era doce com Ron mas mesmo assim doce não era a palavra adequada para a descrever. Hermione amava Ron obsessivamente. Ele era o seu príncipe, o seu deus, a sua razão de viver. A sua presença transformava-se completamente quando Ron não estava em Monbelle. A palavra «azedo» tornara-se bastante diferente no seu vocabulário.

Sim, Lucy tinha razão. O facto de ela não ter nenhuma auto-estima só podia ser devido a Hermione Granger. Era mulher fora insuportável com os seus sarcasmos subtis mas incansáveis. Criticava com um sorriso doce mas a dor no seu peito era tudo menos frágil. Gina sentia-se uma fracassada. Enquanto Lucy contra atacara, ela cedera, procurando consolo na comida e refugiando-se num mundo de Fantasia.

O pior foi que deixou Hermione convencer o seu irmão que ela era uma simples mulher incapaz de atrair os homens, insinuando que qualquer um que se interessasse por ela seria apenas por a sua fortuna.

A lembrança do que acontecera com Brian quando ela tinha 19 anos era demasiado dolorosa mas dessa vez Hermione tinha razão. Depois disso, ela começara a comer mais bolos.

A sua vida tornara-se em inumeráveis dietas que nunca iam até ao fim e bebedeiras. A sua intenção de conseguir um trabalho desaparecera com o que restara da sua auto-estima. Preferia ficar fechada no quarto fingindo que era uma artista famosa. Ron até transformara o quarto junto ao dela num estúdio para que ela pudesse fingir.

E, embora no seu subconsciente pensasse que tinha um pouco de talento nunca pintava nada que a conseguisse satisfazer. Cada vez que estava prestes a acabar um quadro, algo nela a deixava insatisfeita e acabava por o deixar de lado. Nunca conseguira acabar um quadro. Nem uma única vez!

- Já estou aqui! – Lucy regressou e começou a por a roupa num enorme saco de plástico. – Tenho de ir. Falarei com o pai amanha no trabalho sobre essa festa e telefonar-te-ei. De qualquer maneira deixa a sexta-feira livre. Se não houver festa pelo menos à jantar.

Gina conduziu a sobrinha até à porta principal, certificando-se que todas as portas e portões ficariam fechados depois dela sair. Ao ver os jardins, recordou-se que em algum momento teria de fazer algo com eles. Não importava o que Lucy dissera. Gina aceitava que às vezes era um verdadeiro desastre. Não se devia ter esquecido do homem que cortava a relva.

Por sorte não tivera o mesmo problema com o antigo jardineiro. O senhor Potts trabalhava para eles há anos e tinha a sua própria chave porque vivia no fundo da rua. Ele agora costumava para falar um pouco com a ruiva. Talvez se ela lhe pedisse para ele dar um jeitinho. Mas não lhe pediria. Ele já estava a ficar velho e ela não queria ser acusada de exploração. Mas então pediria a quem?

Já procurara no caderno que era da sua governanta Melanie, onde ela escrevera todos os nomes e contactos de empregados temporários mas nenhum deles cortava a relva.

Se fosse Ron ele simplesmente ligava para algum vizinho e pediria alguma recomendação mas Gina não. Tremia só de pensar nessa ideia. Iriam rir-se dela nas suas costas, alias já deviam estar a faze-lo. O que estaria Ron a pensar ao meter Gina a cuidar da casa. Pobre e estúpida Gina.

Não tinha outro remédio senão procurar nas Paginas Amarelas. Qual seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer? Que o senhor fosse ineficaz? Nesse caso só tinha de o despedir e contratar outro.

Gina levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde estavam guardadas as listas telefónicas. Cinco minutos depois andava a procurar nas páginas da secção de empresas. Nunca imaginou que houvesse tantos serviços de jardinagem. Mas no canto inferior da página, um anuncio chamou a sua atenção. Não sabia porque.

Sentiu as suas mãos tremerem. Era uma absoluta estupidez ficar assim por causa de um anúncio que dizia:

_Serviço de Manutenção de Jardins Potter. Não existe trabalho pequeno nem trabalho grande. Preços razoáveis e trabalhadores competentes._

- Serviço de Manutenção de Jardins Potter. Como posso ajuda-la? – Perguntou uma vez feminina com um forte sotaque italiano.

«Meu Deus!» pensou Gina sentido o peito tremer.

- Eh… Eu…

A mulher do outro lado da linha suspirou e replicou:

- Se por acaso és alguma das amiguinhas de Harry, deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa. O meu filho ficará noivo de uma rapariga italiana simpática e não continuara a ir para a cama convosco.

Gina ficou de boca aberta enquanto a mulher continuava a gritar em italiano. Até que finalmente ouviu uma voz masculina e atraente, embora sem sotaque, do outro lado da linha.

- Olá! Sou Harry. Lamento. Posso-lhe garantir que não tenho nenhuma noiva. Italiana ou não. Quem é?

- O meu nome é Gina Weasley. Precisamos de alguém para cortar a relva e perguntava-me se…

- Onde vive? – Perguntou ele

- Saint Ives.

- Há muita relva para cortar?

- Bom, na verdade, é bastante.

- Quanto tempo costuma demorar a faze-lo?

- Três ou quatro horas no mínimo.

- Tanto? Nós cobramos vinte dólares por hora.

- Parece-me bem.

- Óptimo. Quando lhe dá jeito?

- Às segundas-feiras era o ideal, acho. Pelo menos o homem que antes cortava vinha sempre nesse dia.

- Nesta época do ano não creio que seja necessário cortar a relva todas as semanas. Vamos ver… Pode ser na segunda-feira às nove?

- Na próxima segunda-feira?

- Parece-lhe mal?

- Bom não. Mas o homem que cortava a relva não o fez na segunda-feira passada e é necessário faze-lo. Caso contrario Ron percebera e ficara furioso comigo.

- Parece uma emergência – Replicou

- Sim é – Concordou. – Ron preocupa-se muito com essas coisas.

- Suponho que Ron seja o seu marido.

- Oh não! É apenas o meu irmão mais velho. Sabe como são os irmãos mais velhos…

- Na verdade, não. Eu sou o irmão mais velho aqui e garanto-lhe que não é uma tarefa fácil. Quanto aos seus jardins, menina Weasley, receio que não tenha ninguém disponível para amanha. A não ser que… Está bem, menina Weasley. Eu irei. Não há problema. De-me apenas a sua morada.

Gina deu-lhe a morada de Monbelle e indicou o número de telefone para caso de existir alguma complicaçao. Quando desligou um minuto depois fintou o telefone. Finalmente regressou ao seu quarto. Seu coração apertou ao ver o seu corpo no espelho.

Que parva. Uma parva fantasiosa.

«Pelo menos a relva já estará cortada quando Ron voltar amanha». As coisas podiam ser piores e pensava o quanto seria interessante ver um sedutor italiano em pessoa.

Gina foi para a cama, perguntando-se com quantas mulheres o senhor Harry Potter tinha ido para a cama.

**Continua….**

**N/A: **Este projecto já esta terminado mas como eu andei a espalhar os capítulos pelo computador tenho de ir os procurando calmamente porque também tenho o montão de coisas para fazer. Espero que gostem desta fic.

**Duvidas: **Esta fic foi criada de uma maneira muito engraçada. Eu tinha saído com uma amiga minha e estava num café quando vi a cena mais apaixonante que podia ver. Uma mulher com pouco mais de 20 anos que estava sentada ao pé de mim, olhava constantemente para um homem que estava a poucos metros de nós, com uma outra mulher. A mulher que estava ao pé de nós que observava o homem constantemente andava a escrevinhar alguma coisa num caderno e como a curiosidade foi maior que o controlo, levantei-me e passei por trás da mulher e então observei um desenho desse mesmo homem a dizer adeus e ela virada de costas a chorar. Não sei mas veio-me uma ideia à mente. Aproximei-me do homem e "sem querer" derramei agua nas calças dele fazendo-o levantar, e olhar-me irritado. Mas então como se fosse a cena de um filme de amor, ele reparou na mulher dos óculos escuros que o observava constantemente e aproximou-se e então como um leve sussurro da boca dele saiu o nome dela "Lúcia" e abraçou-se a ela.

Foi a cena mais romântica da minha vida. Não sei explicar. Não foi comigo mas senti-me tão feliz naquele momento por aquela mulher que não pude deixar de me levar pela imaginação e escrever isto.

Claro que também misturei a enorme paixão que tenho pelos italianos visto eu ser completamente apaixonada por Itália.

Quero reviews!

XOXO Nahh Potter 


End file.
